Could've Been You
}} "Could've Been You" is the third single by hip hop artist DJ Crow, featuring guest contribution of R&B and soul singer-dancer, Cadence in a duet. The song was released as the third single from Crow's second studio album, Dance on Sunday on Music Industry label. The single has been commercially successful about everywhere. It peaked at number 1 on the the CP Singles Chart for three weeks, this being DJ Crow's second number 1 in Club Penguin, and Cadence's third number 1 in Club Penguin. In the main country, UnitedTerra, it managed to reach number 3 and number 6 in the USA. Background DJ Crow and Cadence both recorded and wrote the sing in December 2009. From then it lead to a special broadcast on Christmas Eve 2009 called "The Musical Christmas Special" on TBC. They both sung the song for the first time as they revealed the details while performing. It was then played official on radio on January 4, 2010 on TBC Radio 1. DJ Crow was interviewed on radio on the day and said: "The song is very peaceful, as the rap. I am very proud of it, and to also work with Cadence. This song really connects with penguins. A lot of hard work went into the track - we wanted to make it perfect." "Could've Been You" gained a comfortable lead on February 16, 2010, when it released. It went number 1 on iceTunes, but reached number 3 on the UnitedTerra Singles. Critical reception Raymond Vegas of "Music Spy" gave the song a very positive review: The Crow is back with his music, with a little love spice intended in it. The song is "Could've Been You" and the basic storyline is that DJ Crow breaks up with a girl, and moves on. The girl gets upset after she realizes that she was wrong, but doesn't have the strength to get Crow back in the beginning. The same thing goes with Cadence in the video and chorus. The beat is lovely, as Crow does his very own masterpiece. Crow's lyrics is also always genius - looks like a hit to me. Cadence adds her spice up in the chorus, which just makes the song even better. I'll be surprised if this doesn't go number 1. There could be more excitement in the song, but hey; it's a love song. . Music video The music video was shot at the end of February 2010 and was uploaded onto PengTube on "Music Industry" official account and DJ Crow's. They both got a million hits by April 2010 since it was uploaded on March 3, 2010. The video is actually a mini-movie, and lasts 7 minutes. Before the song starts, the video starts in a fancy restaurant, with DJ Crow and his date having dinner. They get home and start having an argument over how well he treats her. Crow explains that it's just her, but she leaves him. 3 months later in the video, Crow bumps into a girl in the Night Club, and the song starts with a slow-dance on the dancefloor. Crow then starts imagining all the good times he had with his previous girlfriend, "Patricia" (along with Crow singing during the flashbacks). During the chorus, the story cuts to Cadence with his boyfriend, and the same thing happens to her. After the song ends, Crow gets back with Patricia and Cadence gets back with "Marshall". Track listing *'Digital download' ;Disc 1 # "Could've Been You" (album version) – 4:14 # "Could've Been You" (Radio Edit) – 3:56 # "Could've Been You" (instrumental) – 4:13 # "Could've Been You" (Refill Remix) – 4:35 # "Could've Been You" (South-Side Rebox Remix') – 5:36 Chart performance "Could've Been You" climbed straight to number three during its first week on the UnitedTerra Singles Chart after selling over 9,000 singles in just some days. It is Crow's second Top 3 singles on the singles chart for UnitedTerra - it did better in other places. It also debuted at number 25 on the Antarctican Top 40 Singles, based on downloads and only a couple of thousand downloads, and peaked at number 6 the following week. The song was released digitally on February 28, 2010 in the USA. It had, however, reached number one on the USA iceTunes Chart, and stayed at the top position for 3 weeks, after climbing 40 places. It charted number 7 on the Freezeland Top 100 Singles. In the mid-weeks chart for Club Penguin, it was set for a good position, as there were five days until the chart was acknowledged - it had only caught 200 sales in four days, getting a low position of 95. Then the next day, sales rose straight up, thousands of copies got sold, and by Sunday, the song managed the crack a number one on the CP Singles Chart. On the issue dated March 1, 2010, the song debuted at number 8 on the Dorkugal Singles Chart. "Could've Been You" did not release in Pengolia or Puffle'and. Chart positions See also * Dance on Sunday * Penguin Official Music Charts * Club Penguin * Willy the Penguin * Club Penguin Music Records Category:Singles